


Plan of Action

by MidwestCryptid



Series: Starshine (A Post-Canon Saga) [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidwestCryptid/pseuds/MidwestCryptid
Summary: Adora has always been known for her ability to overthink things, but first dates are important so this needs to be perfect, right?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Starshine (A Post-Canon Saga) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002339
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	Plan of Action

Adora was going to wear a groove into the floor, Glimmer was certain of it. Back and forth, back and forth—long strides from one end of the room to the other, brow furrowed in concentration. Suddenly, the woman stopped mid stride, eyes wide.

“I’ve _got_ it!”

Glimmer sighed heavily as her friend uncapped a marker and messily scrawled more notes on an already overcrowded white board: **FLOWERS—not daisies or catnip**

“Huh. Wow, that’s...oddly specific.”

“Daisies were Shadow Weaver’s favorite flower, and if I give Catra catnip she’ll destroy half the castle before we can calm her down.”

Glimmer shuddered at the memory from a few weeks ago when the Magicat had accidentally stumbled upon the plant in Perfuma’s tea garden, which had resulted in the woman going positively _feral_ and destroying several plants and trees before she had ultimately tackled Bow and finally collapsed in an exhausted heap across his chest. To his credit, Bow had the wherewithal to remain limp and Catra ended up nuzzling against him and purred loudly as she slurred about how he was “ _Such_ a good dude, like, just _so fucking good_ , man,” and, “A soft, beautiful cinnamon roll.” Ultimately, she had proclaimed that she loved him and would protect him with her life, then promptly passed out, still on top of him.

Any other time, he would have been moon-eyed and fawning over such a declaration, but on this occasion he had simply laid still for a moment, eye twitching before he shifted into a seated position, then wiped some drool off his face while quietly uttering, “Hey, what the fuck?”

Of course, when Catra woke up a few hours later she denied ever saying such things, don’t be ridiculous, Arrow Boy. She would continue to maintain that she didn’t like him, although their last sleepover had found Catra shifting to spoon him in the middle of the night. She later denied doing so on purpose despite the fact that she had to crawl over both Adora and Glimmer to get to him. Glimmer smiled at the memory and looked back up at her best friend, who had resumed her pacing.

“Okay, yeah, I’ll have to make sure we put a ban on catnip at the castle—but Adora, _relax!_ ”

“Glimmer, you know that’s not a thing I do.”

She snorted. “Heh. Maybe your next plan of action should tackle how to relax.” Adora’s eyebrows raised and Glimmer quickly added, “Adora, that was sarcasm. Do _not_ do that.”

Adora deflated, then went back to leering at the board in front of her. Uh-oh, she was spiraling. Glimmer needed to do something.

“So...uh...why don’t you tell me what you have so far for…” Glimmer squinted in an attempt to read her friend’s frenetic scribbles. “Plans for the perfect first date. First date? It’s been a month since you two got together, and you’re just _now_ going on your first date? I’m starting to see why you’re panicking.”

“Stars, I’m the worst girlfriend ever.”

“Adora, that doesn’t make you a bad girlfriend! I mean, you’ve been busy doing She-Ra stuff, what with being the literal savior of the universe and all that.”

“Which is _exactly_ why this date needs to be _perfect!_ I’m good at punching things, but not so much with taking time out for the things that really matter to me, and I want Catra to know that she’s a priority in my life.”

Adora turned to face Glimmer, eyes desperate. “The other day, Catra said she was going to start taking hostages again so I’d **_have_** to give her attention. Glimmer, what if I’m a bad enough girlfriend that Catra turns I dunno, _evil,_ again?”

Adora had ended the last sentence on a frantic note and an anxious whimper, but Glimmer barked out a laugh. “Adora, I was there when she made that threat. She was joking!” Her face screwed up in concentration. “At least, I think she was joking. I’ve only been friends with her about a month and a half and she’s sort of hard to read sometimes.”

The door swung open and Catra entered, rasping a laugh as she did so. She strode across the room, tail flicking idly, then smirked at Glimmer as she leaned down and began to toy with her hair. Catra’s face was now only a few inches from her own, eyes hooded and Glimmer could only stare, frozen as Catra breathed against her ear, “Wanna be my first hostage?”

Adora sputtered and Glimmer shoved Catra away and furiously scrubbed at her face in an attempt to wipe away the blush which had formed. “Were you eavesdropping?!”

Catra shook her head, then pointed at her ears and flicked them a few times. “I’ve got really good hearing, remember? Besides, you two are loud as hell!” She turned to the whiteboard to inspect it. “So, whatcha planning?”

“This is confidential! You can’t—“ Adora scrambled to block Catra from seeing it, but was clearly too late, judging by the grin that was now plastered onto her face.

“You absolutely sentimental fucking **_goober!_** ” She hung an arm over Adora’s shoulder, other hand on her hip and continued to read the board, smiling sappily. Catra pecked Adora on the cheek, then nuzzled her. “You’re overthinking this. All you have to do to make this a perfect first date is spend time with me—that’s it, that’s all.”

Adora looked at her girlfriend, eyes large and watery. “Aw…”

“I mean, you’re also welcome to feed me and tell me I’m pretty. I won’t fight you on that.” She turned to flash a toothy grin at Glimmer. “Besides, I’m sure we’re gonna have a way better date for our one month anniversary than Sparkles and Arrow Boy!”

Glimmer rolled her eyes and scoffed. “This isn’t a competition!”

“Everything’s a competition!”

“Next game night I’m dragging you to Netossa and Spinnerella’s.”

Catra bristled slightly and frowned. “Absolutely not.”

“Not up for debate; you’ve been isolating yourself since you moved in and it’s time you made more friends, and they’re both as competitive as you are, so a good place to start.” Glimmer narrowed her eyes. “I know that look and don’t you _dare_ hiss at me.”

Despite the directive, or potentially because of it, Glimmer received a particularly spiteful and drawn out hiss from the woman. Why were the orders of the queen taken with such lack of gravity?

Catra turned back to the board. “So…’Catra in a suit,’ huh?” She straightened up to her full height and casually examined her claws. “I do seem to recall that suit seeming to have an effect on you. I guess I could break it out for the night.” She shook her head. “But really, hearts for bullet points?”

Adora shrugged.

“You are such a dork,” Catra added with a chuckle, then wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and leaned against her. “But you’re MY dork.”

Adora’s expression was becoming slightly glassy and a dazed smile spread across her face. “Yeah, I am.”

Glimmer stood up and stretched. “And on that note, I’m gonna give the two of you some alone time.”

As she rounded the corner, Catra’s excited voice floated down the hall, “Wait, there’s an axe-throwing range in the city?!”

Hmm. She wondered if they could make this event a double date.


End file.
